Włóż do ryżu
Taeyeon: '''W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Wyprawy Koreańskiej! Obie drużyny bawiły się w odgrywanie ról. Doszło do paru sprzeczek... w wyniku której ucierpiała Tori wyleciwszy jako pierwsza. Kto będzie tym razem? Dowiecie się u nas! '''Anto (pokój zwierzeń): Skoro ta napalona ruska lambadziara wyleciała, czas rozpocząć zabawę! Chanel (pokój zwierzeń): Pora stać się jedyną seks bombą w tym programie! Vega (pokój zwierzeń): Nie było mi przykro z powodu jej eliminacji. Coś tak przeczuwałam. Dominic (pokój zwierzeń): Koniec... jest blisko. '' Kiedyś może będzie lol'' Lewe skrzydło left Pokój męski Seba: Nie wierzę, ktoś chciał mnie wywalić! Anto: Wyluzuj, pewnie Tori. Seba: Co za Karyna! Anto: Karyna? Seba: Taka dziołcha co nosi adidasy na koturnie, nie umie się malować i ma większe mniemanie o sobie niż Chris McLean. Anto: Aha, taka Tori. Seba: No. Anto: Ziomek, co jest? Anto spojrzał na Dominica, który siedział skulony na łóżku. Dominic: Czuję się słabo po prostu... Seba: Trzęsiesz się bardziej niż ofiara dresów JP! Anto: Dresów co? Seba: JEBAĆ POLICJĘ!!! Dominic (pokój zwierzeń): Czuję się nieco przytłoczony. Nie mogę opanować tego, że się trzęse. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić... Seba: Lol. Kolo, zobacz na czym siedzisz. Dominic wstał z łóżka i zobaczył wibrującą pałkę... Anto: '''O kurwa! Kogo to? I co to robi w męskiej sypialni? '''Seba: Ha! Gejjjjjjj! Dominic: What the... chłopaki no. Przecież to nie moje. Seba: W sumie wyglądasz na geja. Anto: '''Trochę. Ale bardziej mi to pasuje do Tori. Kobieta bez bolca dostaje... '''Seba: Z dyńki! Anto: Damski bokser? Zresztą, nieważne. Dominic: No dobra, ale kogo to jest... Seba: Trzeba ustalić wszystkich podejrzanych! Anto: No jak tak patrzę, to wszyscy jesteśmy podejrzani. Może poza nami, Seba. Seba: '''Hej, ale Dominic... '''Dominic: Co? Seba: Podobało ci się jak ci tak wibrowało pod tyłkiem? Dominic: ... Anto: Dobra, nie męcz już go. Zawstydził się chłopak. Anto po chwili szepnął emosiowi na ucho. Anto: A tak w ogóle, to jesteś tym gejem czy nie? Wiesz, it's ok to be gay. Dominic: NIE!! Zdenerwowany Dominic wybiegł z pokoju. Anto: I'm gay, da ba dee da ba daa... Pokój damski Megan: Pokój lasek tylko dla nas!!!!!!!!!! Vega: Meg, wyluzuj trochę. Może Flora do nas wpadnie, bo nie przewiduję, by wytrzymała ona w jednym pokoju z tymi... Megan: A tak wolno? Vega: Nie wiem, czy może się przenosić. Mam nadzieję. Megan: Seba mi wczoraj powiedział, że chyba byłam ślepa, bo nie widziałam jak Tori chciała mnie wydymać. Nie wiem o co mu chodziło. Vega (pokój zwierzeń): Jakbym rozmawiała z butem... Vega: '''No nie wiem, wykiwać? Zmanipulować? Tak jak zrobiła to Heather z Lindsay i Beth? '''Megan: A może? Vega: Mówił coś jeszcze? Megan: Podoba ci się? Vega: Nie, po prostu pytam, czy mówił coś jeszcze. Megan: Żeby nie dać się tym skurwysynom. Vega: Komu? Megan: Skurwysynom! Vega: '''Ale kto nim jest? '''Megan: Nie wiem! Tak powiedział. Vega: Ty też go nie słuchaj, czasami głupoty gada, a ty w to wierzysz. Megan: Nie mów tak! Jest słodki. Vega: Zachowuje się jak wieśniak. Megan: I mi się to podoba! Vega: No jak sobie chcesz. Lewe skrzydło left Salon Christian z Chanel kłócili się o pilota od telewizora. Christian: Dawaj tego pilota, Jackie Chan leci. Chanel: Spiehdalaj! Nie będę żadnego Chińczyka oglądać. Honey Boo Boo jest. Christian: Ty nie musisz oglądać żadnych grubasów, wystarczy, że spojrzysz na siebie w lustrze. Dawaj, bo użyję wobec ciebie ostrych narzędzi. Chanel: Co? Christian: No jak to co? Kosę dostaniesz i finał będzie. Za dwójką kłócących się towarzyszy stali Ryan z Florą i przyglądali się całej sytuacji. Flora: Nie ma dnia, kiedy ta dwójka się nie kłóci... Ryan: '''Dokładnie. Chociaż Burger jest mało rozumna, więc nie bierze udziału w konfliktach. '''Flora: Racja. A gdzie ona jest? Ryan: Josh mówił, że kibel się zapchał, zgadnij przez kogo, ale nie ważne. No i Burger jako służąca, sprzątaczka i praczka poszła to naprawić. Flora: Mhm... Ryan: Hej, coś cię gryzie? Flora (pokój zwierzeń): NIE PATRZ TAK NA MNIE!!! Flora: Ym... Nie. Flora zaczerwieniła się. Ryan: No nic. Idę już. Josh prosił, żebym mu pomógł. Flora: Co będziecie robić? Ryan: Cóż... Mówił mi, że chce ubić masło. To, które podaje się na stołówce jest dla niego zbyt nowoczesne. On stawia na tradycję. Flora: Mogę przyjść i popatrzeć? Ryan: '''Jasne! '''Christian: Ty głupia kurwo, mówię po raz ostatni. Oddawaj pilota i nie przełączaj kanałów, bo ci normalnie pierdolnę, a ty uklękniesz i przeprosisz. Christian (pokój zwierzeń): Ja szanuję Florę, Megan, Vegę, szanowałem nawet Tori i o dziwo szanuję Burger, ale tą całą Chanel? Mowy nie ma. Chanel: Goń się, ty perwercie. Christian: Wiesz co to znaczy? Chanel: A bo wiem. Christian: Właśnie nazwałaś mnie zboczeńcem, tępa dziunio. Chanel: Oj uważaj, żebym nie stępiła twojej twarzy! Christian: A czym to zrobisz? Cyckami? Wtem (!) wparowała do salonu Burger z przetykaczką. Burger: Chanel! Ja naprawić kibel! Chanel: BURGER NIE TERAZ. Burger: Ale... Chanel: WON!!! Zbliżyła się do Christiana. Chanel: A ty masz przerąbane. Christian teatralnie pokazał strach wymachując rękoma. Christian: Woah, już się boję! Komunikat: Proszę w tej chwili zjawić się na stołówce. WSZYSCY, obowiązkowo. Stołówka Chanel: Po co my tutaj przyszliśmy? Christian: Zamknij ryj, nie mam zamiaru za ciebie dostawać ochrzanu. Ze swojego pokoju wyszła Taeyeon. Taeyeon: No, wszyscy się zjawili. Miło. Chyba... Gdzie Josh? Christian (pokój zwierzeń): Nie wierzę... Zjawił się Josh, cały usmarowany masłem. Taeyeon: '''Rany, co ty masz na sobie? '''Josh: A se masło ubiłem! Taeyeon: Idź się umyj, koledzy ci potem powiedzą, co mam teraz do przekazania. Chłopak po rozkazie prowadzącej udał się do łazienki. Taeyeon: Więc dziś udamy się na pola ryżowe! Chanel: To nie Chiny. Taeyeon: A czy tylko w Chinach są plantacje ryżu? Korea Południowa jest jednym z największych światowych producentów ryżu, choć pod żadnym kątem nie dorównuje Chinom. Udamy się tam, ponieważ to tam odbędzie się nasze wyzwanie! Wyzwanie - Pola ryżowe Taeyeon: 'Okej, trochę opowiadania. Ryż jak to ryż, nie jest dziś tematem przewodnim, tylko herbata. Tak, herbata w Korei. Nie jest to kraj, który pierwszy przychodzi na myśl pod tym hasłem, ale dalej jest ważnym krajem dla produkcji. Dla nich herbata, to nie tylko zwykła herbata. Oni mianują to nazwą "cha", czyli wszystko, co można zalać wodą, stąd jest wiele odmian i rodzai. I choć moglibyśmy udać się w tej chwili do jednej z plantacji na przykład Boseong, to pola ryżowe będą waszym utrudnieniem, ale o tym za chwilę. Większość produkcji herbat, to herbata zielona. W zależności, kiedy były zbiory - macie taką jakość liści. W skrócie, najszybsze zbiory - najlepsza i najdroższa herbata, która nazywana jest Ujeon lub Woojeon. Zielona herbata podczas produkcji jest często podprażana na patelni, ale są też inne sposoby, niekiedy techniki zapożyczają z Japonii. ''Taeyeon wyjęła z kieszeni torebkę z herbatą. '''Taeyeon: To teraz wyzwanie. Waszym zadaniem będzie odszukanie w tym ryżu trzech torebeczek, w której znajdziecie herbatę. Następnie zaparzycie ją i podacie do wypicia pewnej starszej pani, która na herbatach się zna i oceni je. Wygra ta drużyna, której szczęście dopisze. Aha. Są różne rodzaje herbat, więc jak szczęście wam dopisze, to może znajdziecie Ujeon... I nie zgubcie się. Nie chce mi się potem wysyłać przez was ekipy ratunkowej, co by was znalazła. Start wyzwania Obydwie drużyny rozeszły się, a jako, że pole było duże, to nie widziały się nawzajem. Drużyna Zzang left Christian: Dobra, moim zdaniem to Josh będzie idealny do szukania. Josh: Czemu? Christian: Bo jesteś farmerem i wiesz, co to praca w polu, nie? Josh: '''Ma się rozumieć. Z ciebie niezła szpajcha. '''Christian: Dobra, daruj sobie ten język wieśniaków. Chanel: '''Szkoda, że twój kumpel nie wie, żeś ty taki milutki dla niego. '''Christian: Oh, zamknij pysk. To też było gwarą, Josh? Josh: Krzynkę. Ryan: Może się podzielimy na trzy zespoły i każdy z nas poszuka torebki? Christian: Dobra, ja idę z Joshem. Chcę mieć to z głowy. Potem się ewentualnie wymienimy. Chanel: Spoko. Burger, idziemy. Flora: To zostaliśmy ty i ja... Ryan: Jak widać. Drużyna 1: Christian&Josh Christian: Ty masz jakiś nadajnik w tym swoim wiejskim mózgu? Josh: Co? Christian: No wiesz. Widziałem jak na ostatnim wyzwaniu w dwie sekundy wyczaiłeś szczura w tym teatrze. Josh: Nie fulaj. To lata doświadczenia. Christian: Wiesz, że nie rozumiem tej twojej dziwnej mowy? Josh: Ona nie jest dziwna! Fulać to gadać głupstwa. Christian: '''I wszystko staje się jasne. Może gdyby nie ta woda, to poszłoby nam łatwiej. '''Josh: Boractwo. To lata doświadczenia uczyniły mnie takim zwinnym! Żadna woda, żadne błoto mi niestraszne! Christian: Dobra, skupmy się. Ty szukasz po lewej, ja po prawej. Christian ustawił się po swojej stronie, wyciągnął ze swojej kieszeni nóż i wyciął trochę ryżu. Josh: 'Łał, co to? '''Christian: '''Moja dziewczyna. ''Po chwili wyciął trochę więcej ryżu. '''Christian: Nie będę grzebać w wodzie. A może...? Wsadził rękę do przypadkowego miejsca i zaczął macać. Christian: Ej, chyba coś mam. Wymacał, wyjął i... jak się okazało, był to wielki karaluch. Christian: Stary, to dla ciebie. Rzucił mu, a Josh złapał robala. Josh: Mmm, mięsko! Zjadł go. Josh: Dziękuję, przyjacielu! Josh zakrztusił się nim i wypluł coś na dłoniach. Okazało się być to torebeczką. Josh: Chriiistian? Christian: Super! Dobrze, że tego nie zeżarłeś. Josh (pokój zwierzeń): Nawet farmer ma swój honor. Christian: Chodź, wracamy. Mam nadzieję, że reszta sobie poradzi. Drużyna 2: Chanel&Burger Chanel stała i piłowała sobie paznokcie, Burger zaś wsadziła głowę do wody i szukała. Chanel: Musimy się kogoś pozbyć. Nic. Chanel: Proponuję Christiana. Jest denerwujący na ma-a-ksa. Nic. Chanel: Burger! Słuchasz ty mnie? Burger wyjęła głowę z wody. Burger: Szukać magiczne zioło! Chanel: A, no to szukaj! Co się obijasz? Burger znowu wsadziła łeb. Chanel: Pewnie znowu dzisiaj wygramy. Nic dziwnego, w końcu mają mnie w drużynie. Jestem najlepszym liderem. Spojrzała na siostrę. Chanel: A może by tak wziąć kogoś do sojuszu? Josh? Niee, to taki lizodup Christiana. A może Flora? O, to będzie dobry pomysł. Co myślisz, Burger? Burger wyskoczyła z wody. Burger: '''BURGER ZNALEŹĆ MAGICZNE ZIOŁO! Drużyna 3: Ryan&Flora '''Ryan: Dobra, to ymm... ty szukaj w jednym miejscu, a ja w drugim, okej? Flora prawie śliniła się na jego widok. Ryan: Yyy, okej? Nagle ocknęła się. Flora: '''Tak, tak, przepraszam, zamyśliłam się. '''Ryan (pokój zwierzeń): Czy każda dziewczyna w tym show to jakaś wariatka? Flora: Proszę, nie poniszcz tylko tego pięknego ryżu. Uważaj, żeby go nie przydeptać... Ryan niestety nadepnął na ryż. Flora: RYAN NO! Ryan: '''Sorry! To niechcący! '''Flora: Nie szkodzi... Flora (pokój zwierzeń): Szkodzi i to bardzo! Ty sadysto! Ryan: No przykro mi, no. Źle stanąłem, źle wymierzyłem kroki... Zaśpiewam ci na przeprosiny. Ryan wstał, wziął wdech. Ryan: Floroooo!!! Ojczyzno moja!!! Ty, jesteś jak, zdrowieeee! Flora: Staph it... Flora (pokój zwierzeń): Stracił super latywy w moich oczach... Ryan: Ładnie? Jak wygram to kupię własne studio i będę sławny! Flora: Oby nie... Ryan: '''Co? '''Flora: Nic, szukaj. Flora zobaczyła torebeczkę z herbatą na widoku, to znaczy na łodydze, związaną gumką recepturką. Flora: MAM! Wygraliśmy! Ryan: Yaaaay! Przytulił dziewczynę. Drużyna Chaebol left Anto: Jak się dzielimy? Vega: System dwa na trzy? Dwie grupy, jedna po dwie, druga po trzy osoby? Seba: Cichaj babo! Wszyscy szukamy w jednym obszarze! Dominic: Popieram Vegę. Megan: Ja też. Anto: Spoko. Seba, wybacz stary. Seba: To jest dramat, że w tym antyludzkim państwie... Dominic: To chłopaki szukają gdzieś, a dziewczyny gdzie indziej? Megan: Nie! Dziewczyny są słabsze, potrzebujemy jednego chłopaka. Vega: Daj spokój, poradzimy sobie. Megan: Nie, weźmy Sebę! Anto: Dobra. Bierzcie go. Dla nas jest bardziej nieprzydatny, niż przydatny. Drużyna 1: Dominic&Anto Anto: Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? Dominic: Przecież ci mówiłem, że ten wibrator to nie mój. Anto: To jest w miarę wyjaśnione, ale ziom. Z tobą się dzieje coś dziwnego. Źle się czujesz? Dominic: Tak i jest coraz gorzej... Anto: Kurde, to niedobrze. Anto kopał pod wodą, w nadziei, że jak coś znajdzie to wyczuje to butem. Dominic natomiast grzebał patykiem. Dominic (pokój zwierzeń): Głupie to wyzwanie. Nie lepiej po prostu zabić się? Anto: Szukaj herbaty, mały zasrańcu. Dominic: Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi teraz schlebiasz... Anto: Już straciliśmy jedną osobę. Tę głupią pizdę, ale to wciąż strata. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na więcej. Dominic: Rozumiem. Anto: Łap. Anto rzucił swojemu koledze torebkę, którą właśnie znalazł. Drużyna 2: Seba, Vega&Megan Cała ta trójka łaziła po polu bez większego wysiłku - Megan z przodu, Vega po środku, Seba z tyłu. Szukała miejsca, które Vega wskazała za właściwe. Vega: 'Nie tu... ''Dalej. '''Vega: Nie tu... Dalej. Vega: Nie tu... Seba: To kurwa gdzie?! Vega: Przymknij się. O, tutaj. Wskazała na pewne miejsce, w którym stała Megan, najdalej oddalona od tej dwójki. Seba: Wreszcie! Vega: To gdzieś musi być tutaj. Wróżby mówią, że to tam, gdzie pełno owadów jest. A tutaj, nad wodą latają muszki. Seba: ALE TU WSZĘDZIE LATAJĄ MUSZKI!!! Vega zamarła. Złapała się za głowę. Vega: To mamy przerąbane... Seba: Głupie baby... Pech chciał, że Seba idąc naprzód spotkał idące Chanel i Burger po drodze. Chanel: '''Przesuń się. '''Seba: Chyba cię mózg piecze. Chanel: Ha, ha! Aleś pocisnął! Do ripost to trzeba mieć talent. Seba: A weź zwijaj asfalt, ty ocharana przez bułgarski patrol, rumuńska lambadziaro, co się chyba z kacapem przez ścianę macałaś, aż ci uszy stoją, bo masz dzyndzel jak kotwica z Titanica, no. Chanel osłupiała. Seba: I milcz jak do mnie mówisz, bo ci wali z japy jak z murzynskiej chaty﻿. Seba dumny przeszedł i wziął z ręki Chanel woreczek z herbatą, która stała i nie odezwała się ani słowem. Seba: Idziemy, baby! Megan&Vega: Co? Seba: Idziemy! Megan&Vega: Nie będziesz nam rozkazywał! Seba: No chodźcie, jeeezu. Głupie baby. Megan i Vega niezadowolone poszły za nim. Koniec wyzwania Taeyeon: No, mam nadzieję, że wszyscy macie swoje woreczki! Megan: Ni... Seba uciszył Megan. Seba: Cicho bądź. Taeyeon: Udamy się teraz do tego domku- Wskazała palcem na domek znajdujący się na szczycie pola ryżowego. Megan: My musimy tam się wspinać? Christian: Te dwie to się przeturlają od razu. Odradzałbym. Chanel: '''Kutafon... '''Seba: A ja Seba! hehe! Taeyeon: '''Co? Nie. Pojedziemy kolejką linową. Domek Staruszki '''Taeyeon: Jesteśmy teraz w domku Im Jun-Ah, właścicielkę tego pola. Jun-Ah: '''Witajcie, młodzieży. '''Anto: Jaka młodzież, ja już pełnoletni jestem. Jun-Ah: Udajcie się teraz do kuchni, a ja z waszą miłą panią zostaniemy w salonie i zrobicie dla mnie herbatkę. Nie zniszczcie mi kuchni... Kuchnia Kuchnia była dość sporych rozmiarów... Każda drużyna zajęła stronę, na której pracowała. Drużyna Zzang Christian: Dawajcie woreczki. Josh rzucił woreczek na blat. Christian: Wy? Flora oddała woreczek. Christian: Chanel, Burger? Chanel zaczęła szukać po kieszeniach. Chanel: Ja pierdolę, gdzieś musi być! Burger, ty go pewnie upuściłaś! Burger: Ty to trzymać! Christian: Jesteś niemożliwa! Jak mogłaś to zgubić? Chanel: Ja... ja... Chanel (pokój zwierzeń): Po raz pierwszy czuję się źle... Christian: No co, no co? Wylatujesz! Wynocha mi z kuchni. Ryan: Ej, ale to nie koniec świata. Da się to uratować... Dalej mamy szansę, prawda? Cisza. Ryan: Prawda? Flora: Być może, jeśli Chaebol nawali bardziej. Christian: '''Pozostaje manipulacja... Ktoś wie, jak parzy się herbatę? '''Flora: Ja wiem. Christian: Spoko. Burger zobaczyła, że Seba wyrzuca coś do kosza. Podeszła i ujrzała, że to herbaty. Wzięła je więc i podała drużynie. Josh: Uratowani!!! Christian: Moje gratulacje. Mamy jeszcze szansę wygrać. Drużyna Chaebol Vega: Seba, po coś nas tak ciągał? Nie znaleźliśmy herbaty. Seba: 'Jak nie? ''Wyciągnął torebeczkę z napisem "Ujeon". '''Vega: Ty szczwany lisie. Megan: Jak? Vega: Pewnie zabrał ją Chanel, bo nie miał innych okazji. Seba: W rzeczy samej. I jeśli znowu ktoś spróbuje mnie wywalić, to gorzko tego pożałuje! Anto: '''Stary, tylko Tori... '''Seba: Pożałuje! Dominic: Jak się parzy herbatę? Megan: Yyy... Seba: Zagotuj wodę, wsyp herbatę do kubka i gotowe. Jeezu. Tobie to jak babom trzeba tłumaczyć. Anto: To nie zwykła herbata, idioto, tylko zielona. Ją parzy się inaczej. Seba: No to nie wiem, w Polsce tak się Sagę parzy. Dominic: To nie jest Polska. Seba: No wiem, jezu, zabij się. To Chiny, nie? Wszyscy, poza Sebą zrobili minę "...". Dominic: Chyba wiem... Zagotujcie wodę w czajniku. Anto: Słuchamy się ciebie. Megan zagotowała wodę. Megan: Syfiasta trochę ta kuchenka. Seba (pokój zwierzeń): Skoro już zdobyłem tę wyjątkową herbatę, to pozostałe wyrzuciłem. Seba wyrzucił te zwyklejsze herbaty do kosza. Salon Jun-Ah: To mówisz, że śpiewasz w zespole? Taeyeon: Tak, nazywa się New' Generation. Jestem tam liderką i dbam, aby pozostałe dziewczyny się nie zabiły. Jun-Ah: Ojejku, to ile was jest? Taeyeon: '''Było dziewięć, ale jedna została wyrzucona i teraz jest solistką. Drugi etap wyzwania '''Taeyeon: No, to teraz ta przemiła pani wypróbuje wasze herbaty. Jun-Ah: '''Generalnie, to zieloną herbatę przygotowuje się inaczej. Susz zalewa się wodą od sześćdziesięciu do dziewięćdziesięciu stopni. '''Megan: '''Ups... '''Taeyeon: Drużyna Chaebol? Megan podała filiżankę Jun-Ah. Staruszka napiła się. Jun-Ah: Jak wy żeście ją zrobili... to Ujeon, tak? Megan: Tak. Jun-Ah: Ile ją parzyliście... Megan: Nie wiem, tak z dwadzieścia minut? Jun-Ah: O matko... No, mogła być lepsza. Ale dobrze wam poszło. Taeyeon: Drużyna Zzang? Flora podała filiżankę. Jun-Ah: Aż się boję. Napiła się. Jun-Ah: To miała być zwykła herbata, prawda? Flora: Owszem. Jun-Ah: Jest o wiele za mocna... Te, co mają większe listki parzy się krócej. Ale też nie jest źle. Myślałam, że mnie zabijecie. Miłe dzieciaczki... Flora (pokój zwierzeń): Przepraszam... Taeyeon: Powiedz mi, Jun-Ah - kto wygrywa? Jun-Ah: Hm... Ci od Ujeon, mimo wszystko przygotowali to lepiej. Taeyeon: Zatem drużyna Chaebol wygrała, a drużyna Zzang uda się na dzisiejszą eliminację!!! Seba: Jestem zajebisty! Ceremonia left Taeyeon: Staraliście się, ale! To nie wypaliło. Przykro mi, toteż... Cóż poradzić? Show musi trwać. Podjęliście decyzję, a ja podliczyłam wasze głosy. Wyczytam teraz imiona bezpiecznych i dam jeony. Burger: Mniam! Taeyeon: '''Pierwszy bezpieczny to... .. . . . . . . . Ryan. . . . . .. . . . . . . Josh. .. . . . . . . . Flora. . . . . Burger. I ostatnia osoba to... . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . Christian. Chanel przykro mi, ale odpadasz. '''Chanel: '''CO?! '''Taeyeon: Gdybyś rzeczywiście odpadała. Niestety, jedna osoba z drużyny Chaebol zrezygnowała z dalszego udziału. Postać pojawiła się. Taeyeon: Żegnaj, Dominic! Dominic (pokój zwierzeń): Musiałem to zrobić... Kiedyś powiem, dlaczego. Taeyeon: Zatem Chanel nie wylatuje. Chanel: Ha, ha! Christian, cioto, dorwę cię! Dominic: Jednak za nim odejdę, chciałbym spytać - do kogo należy ten wibrator, który znalazłem u siebie na łóżku. Chanel: Skąd ty masz mojego Wacława? Dominic: Proszę, chcę już wylecieć... Żegnajcie. Dominic po chwili wyleciał z Armaty Wstydu. Taeyeon: 'Tak mi szkoda tego chłopaczka. Ale mówi się trudno. Kto odpadnie kolejny? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce: Wyprawie Koreańskiej! Dedykacje Specjalne dedykacje dla: *Totaldrama52 <3 *Whip125 (jako Cygan) <3 *Yorgon <3 *DK <3 *I dla 'Mikaecego, który mnie zmotywował do pisania (ale jeszcze o tym nie wie) :D <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wyprawy Koreańskiej